


Free Bird

by sammi1989



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi1989/pseuds/sammi1989
Summary: Young Rusty Venture disappeared after the incident on Gargantua One.
Relationships: Brock Samson/Rusty Venture
Kudos: 13





	Free Bird

Not many civilians knew that Rusty Venture had disappeared after the Gargantua One Incident. No one claimed responsibility or demanded ransom. Dr. Venture, the OSI, and various government agencies scoured the globe for any information. Despite their best efforts, the case went cold. No one would dare speak to the legendary super scientist about calling off the search. The OSI decided to use the Venture Case as “busy work”…  
Not too far from the bustling Venture Compound was a sad little trailer. A dinky sign bolted to the siding read: Conjectural Technologies. It was also the home to a washed up quiz show host and former QuizBoy who had ties to the missing Venture heir.  
“Rusty is competent enough to be dangerous,” Pete White explained around a mouthful of clothespins. He hung wet bedsheets on the clothesline in his backyard. Colorado summers were hot and dry, perfect for drying out shoes and clothes. “Most of his projects exploded but he was usually on the right track.”   
Brock Samson scowled around a toothpick. The OSI had assigned him to the Venture Case as punishment for that failed mission. Someone also hoped his vague personal ties would loosen the albino’s tongue. Someone deliberately overlooked his college freak out that resulted in nearly killing Venture and friends. “In addition to being a whiny bitch, he’s lazy.”  
Pete spat out the clothespin. “Easily discouraged.” He walked over to a cooler to grab a chilled bottle of water. “Why are you guys still bothering me about Rusty?”  
“Do you know the current whereabouts of Thaddeus S. Venture?” The blonde giant repeated.  
“No.” Pete snapped. “I haven’t seen him since you wiped Billy’s memory. Now, please get off my lawn.”


End file.
